


Long Day

by Toby1990 (Hermy1990)



Series: Trans.Mycroft [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Greg is Sweet, M/M, Tired Mycroft, Trans Male Character, Trans. Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 20:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermy1990/pseuds/Toby1990
Summary: At the end of a long day, Mycroft finds some comfort





	Long Day

Coming through the front door after a long day at work, I shut the door and lean against it, eyes closed just trying to breath through the restriction. After a deep breath, I catch a whiff of something coming from the sitting room. Knowing instantly what, or rather who, it is, i find myself drifting forward, drawn by the thought of comfort after a very long day.

"Gregory...." I breath, tired of everything.

"Hey Love, come on let's get you comfortable as you can be" He gently directs me upstairs and into the bedroom. "Let's get this suit off." He peels my clothing off, one piece at a time til I'm down to just my under things. "Come on love arms up" I resist slightly knowing I will be in less pain, but unwilling to give up this bit of myself. He kisses my shoulder lovingly knowing the struggle I go through at the end of each day. "Come on babe, let me help.... please?" I sigh, then lift my arms knowing he will be there to hold me afterwards. 

"There we go, there's my strong man" He whispers in to my ear, my heart skipping a beat at the feeling of acceptance I always hear when he does this for me.

He holds out my favourite baggy shirt for days like this, for me to put on along with my comfiest lounge pants, knowing i won't be doing anything else tonight but, cuddling on the sofa and watching T.V.

"I love you"

"I love you too"


End file.
